


-

by Kellerei



Category: Bungo Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei





	-

他把半床被子撩到床底下，腾出中原大半个全身，刚洗过澡，浴袍带子系得松松垮垮，居心也昭然。这昭然既是为他，太宰就不拆穿，两只手从低到腰腹的开衩往里探，掌心那么冷，情色意味都少了几分。中原咬紧牙关，温热的皮肉在对方手底下发抖，胸前两点早早硬挺，勾引人采撷，但他从不让碰，以为那样是拿他当女人。他屈居太宰身下已经是牺牲，再不肯做多余挽留，情动而不甘认输。太宰领会他固执，低一低头亲他侧腰凸起的根根肋骨，指尖亦趋渐下滑，拿捏起身下膨胀的轮廓。

“要不要我给你舔？”他问，呼吸徘徊于危险地带边缘，如隔靴搔痒。

这答案怎么可能有第二种。中原移开胳膊瞪他，这样子往下看，眼神难免少了凌厉，多出一些欲盖弥彰。“废话……”

太宰神情戏谑，惟妙惟肖地捏着尖嗓：“爷，记得加钱。”遂抬身折起他一条腿，像旋折一只红壳白蟹的长螯。这个架势，势必是要把中原拆吃入腹的。

 

深知南楼春宵短，吃的和被吃的都严阵以待。谁料好死不死，中原搁床头柜上的手机突然响了，铃声是韩国某知名新人女团在年底MAMA拿最佳的主打，曲调明快娇嗔，难以忽视。太宰坚持过第二段lalalala，坚持不下去了，手还挑着中原内裤边，说爷你出来浪没跟家里讲啊。中原有点窘，咕哝着这种时间哪个不长眼的……心道哪怕是森鸥外打来也只有被挂的份。然而捞起一瞟他就愣了：“老爷子？”

太宰也愣：“广津？”他原本想说是森鸥外就挂。“那你还是接吧。”自幼从底层摸爬滚打长大，他俩的雏鸟情结都生得有些偏。

中原皱着眉，电话举给耳边，懒懒地应“喂”，样子很不情愿。却听见广津言简意赅，劈头便是一句过来○码头××号仓库一趟，现在，立刻，马上。“……？什么情况？”他原本半卧，语罢有坐直的趋势，不料下体倏忽一阵空——太宰毫无预警地扒了他最后一道设防。“我操你妈啊太宰治，你把老子裤头提上来……提上来！”

那头广津无语两秒，手机随手递给旁边梶井，“我年纪大了。还是你跟他讲。”

梶井云里雾里：“啊？”

这厢中原同太宰大打出手，初衷明明很正义，部下面前的节操保卫战；保着保着就不对了，你胳膊肘蹭一下我小腹、我指甲盖搔一下你大腿，星星之火点点燎原。太宰头发乱着，衬衫扣子和腰带都散开，倾身一笑，恰似落花飞絮迷人眼。中原着住他的道，空出来的那只手便被扣实，挣也挣得假惺惺，腰部以下自觉往他嘴边挺。冬天是他肌肉淡季，腹间八块勉强剩了两块，难得线条优柔，太宰就沿着中线往底下亲，节奏很长很缓；终于含到他性器前端，中原五指攥紧，没忍住一声呻吟。

“……”我是直的，我是直的——瞬间反应过来的梶井沉着冷静地掏出钱夹，对自家女友美貌的大头照诚心诚意连鞠三个躬——我还不想死。“……喂，中也桑，你在听吗？”

中原才记得电波那端的外人，克制着说在听。为掩饰声线颤抖，他压低嗓子，却更加撩起声色犬马的动摇。“你……快说什么事……”

没有用敬语，因此太宰猜到对面换了人的底细，隐秘的妒忌和坏心接踵而至。他体表恒温低，嘴唇是薄荷的凉，干这一码事时很要命，少七分技巧都可以将中原溺死；何况他有十分。为了吞得更深，他托着中原半边臀，又因为太小只，像是一掌托起了他半个人。中原要听电话，稳不住平衡，只好去抓他一绺发，抓也不能抓得用力，太宰吃痛了他也不会爽——化干戈为玉帛，是只有这种时候才甘心。

他把话筒捂得死紧，防止动静泄露，殊不知这种时候越沉默越是证据。梶井眼观鼻鼻观心，背书一样将情况说明，而后咬字清晰地强调您必须得来。中原胡乱答了知道，反手便掐断通话，对着下方一字一句咬牙切齿：“……我刚刚，是不是，说过，让你停？”语气居然还擦着凶狠的边。只是眼角耳根脖颈一类地方泛着琐碎的红，早就把他出卖了。

太宰向上朝他一瞥，桃枝子颤颤巍巍。“哦，那我现在停？”问罢作势扬头，似要言出必行。

中原恨铁不成钢地按下他脑袋：“去你妈的……快点……”死也得死在你嘴里。

一管口得跌宕起伏、惊心动魄。最终中原险险射完，整个人瘫在床上，不能动。高潮后的身体滚烫柔软，适合进入，却天不遂人愿，风月到此被迫戛然而止。太宰起身出卧室，到厕所漱口，末了又返回，期间未置一词；直到中原挣扎爬起来四处摸衣服，他眉宇才开始流露浅显的烦躁。“真的中也，这事再来一回，要么你辞职，要么我们打一架。”

“操，你以为老子想。”中原一手接住他丢过来的裤子便往腿上套，黑色皮裤同双腿色差分明。“所以怎样，你和我去还是在家等我？”

“没觉得你这样能好好开车。”看他怎么穿，自然也就能联想他怎么脱。太宰强行移开目光，心情可以炸十个洛夫克拉夫特。

“滚。”中原没好气地下床，视线撞到太宰胯间鼓起的一团，被拉链和风衣两厢遮掩，依然形势可观。“……说得好像你这样就能好好开车。”


End file.
